bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Acadmey part 21
It had been an interesting night last night. With the whole Jacob insane pycho killer thing. But today was a good day, because Jacob was gone. I walked over to the Gym to go see what all the comotion was about. A lot of students were crowded around a group of 8 guys break dancing and singing on the basketball court. Some students were making fun of them like the Greasers, but most were cheering. "Whats going on Damon?" I asked. "These guys are busting some sweet moves Malcolm." Replied Damon. He turned back to watch . They were quite good but I still didn't know why they were doing this. Then as their song finished most everyone clapped. "Go screw yourself queers!" Yelled an angry Peanut as the threw a beer bottle at one of them. The beer bottle hit one of the singing boys in the head and he stumbled a bit but was still ok. "You ok Beck?" Asked a boy right beside him who was the boy who got hit with the beer bottle. "Yea, but I think we need to show him some proper concert etiquette." Said the boy named Beck. He walked toward Peanut who swung a lousy right hook at him which Beck dodged and responded with an impressive Judo kick to the chin. Peanut fell hard to the ground. Suddenley, Norton, Ricky, Two-Bit, Lefty, and Vance showed up and looked angry. "You and your back street boy friends are dead!" Exclaimed Norton. Everyone who wann't a Greaser moved back to give them fighting room. Peanut got back up and joined in. "Very well." Stated Beck. His friends who were singing and break dancing with him earlier were now serious looking and ready for anything. Norton rushed forward and tried to overhead punch Beck. Beck moved to the side and kneed him in the gut and slammed a fist over Norton's back when he bent over in pain. Two-Bit came in and tried to throw a jab at a white haired boy. He missed and the boy with white hair leg swepet Two-Bit and put him in a full nelson until he threw him back into the crowd of Greasers. Then it was all out war. If you can call a fight that lasted 2 minutes a war. By the end of that Beck and his friends had beat the living daylights out of all of those Greasers and yelled cleaver insults at them as they stumbled back to the Autoshop. Everyone cheered. I went over to meet these guys. Anyone who fights that good can't be all that bad. "Damn man, that was somthing out of Return of the Dragon!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, I try to only fight when I have too, or when it will be fun and easy." Replied Beck with a smile. "I'm Beckett Howell, me and my friendnds are new here." We shook hands. "I'm...." He cut me off. "You're Malcolm Evans, Youth Ametuer Heavyweight Boxing Champion of the World, member of the Preppies, son of Baxter Evans, and straight A student." Stated Beckett. I was stunned that he knew all that about me. "Wait a second, how'd you know all that?" I asked suspiciousy. "I watched your Boxing Championship match agianst Mark Sherman on pay per veiw and saw you win, I could tell your a Prep by your clothes, I know your father's name because of the company he owns Evans Fine Wine, and your always on the honor roll when its posted on the bulliten board." This guy was easily one of the coolest guys I've ever met. We talked for a while and he exlpained about himself and how he was the leader of Purple Kinektion and he introduced me to al lthe members. "So is that your clique or somthing?" I asked. "You could say that, but not really. Were just friends who sing and hang out toghether. I haven't joined a clique yet but somthing tells me the Greasers wouldn't like me too well." Said Beckett. We both laughed. "Well, the Preps could always use a new member, if your interested. Anyone who can fight like that dosen't have to be rich to hang with us." I said. "Thanks man, I'll keep that in mind." The class bell rang. "Well, I'll be seeing you around Maclolm." Said Beckett. "Yea, see you later." I said as we both walked to our seprate classes. Man, that guy is good. Category:Blog posts